Death Battle Season 2 Episode 5: Valvatorez vs Alucard
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Castlevania vs Disgaea! Which Japenese Video Game Vampire will win? Alucard From Castlevania or Valvatorez from Disgaea?


DEATH BATTLE SEASON 2 EPISODE 5:

Valvatorez Vs Alucard (Castlevania)

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: Vampires are some of the most iconic horror characters in fiction ever since the time of creation when the were inspired by Vlad The Impaler. They have been in books, cartoon and even Anime...and sometime in bad romantic drama...looking at you Twilight.

Silver: But they are must famous in one genre...Japanese Video Games!

Demon: Like Valvatorez...the Ex tyrant from Disgaea!

Silver: And Alucard...the son of Dracula from Castlevania!

Demon: I'm Demon!

Silver: And I'm Silver Isaac!

Demon: And its our job to anylze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who will win a Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: Welcome to the nether relm! In this hell we're are introduce to demons, monsters, slimes and...human turned into penguins?...okay. But in this world its all about being the strongest. The more strength you have e more respect you have!

Demon: And few can stand up to the power of the Ex Tyrant himself...the vampire known as Valvatorez!

Valvatorez: I'll show you the power of the sardines!

Valvatorez:

Age: ?

Height: ?

Weight: ?

Gender: Male

Species: Vampire

Occation: Prinny Instructor \ Ex-Tyrant

Birthplace: Netherworld

Silver: Valvatorez is the main protagonist in Disgaea 4 and is a recurring character in the whole series. once a lone and powerful tyrant feared by monsters and humans, he become part of a deep promise to a nun in the renaissance era. Not taking his promise seriously and losing this human by the people she was helping he vowed to always keep his promise. His promise to this human was if he dranked her blood then he wouldn't drink anyone else's. He accepted it and vowed to watch her until he felt it was the right time. She soon died for treason and vowed to drink human blood again.

Demon: He soon went back to the Netherworld throwing away his name as the Tyrant and become a lone prinny instructor with his body guard Fenrich. But soon after a couple hundred years he saw that the Netherworld is going down of aww energy which is the food to monsters and decided to find out what's wrong. he soon chose to take over the government of the Netherworld gaining support from the monsters and his allies soon taking it over. We could keep going but...we have more to talk about this guy.

Silver: Yep and we mean a lot! First is that Valvatorez has a few different forms in his game. The first is his half powered form which he is shown in most of the game. In this form he isn't as strong as he usually was. Mostly because he stopped drinking human blood. Human blood is what powers vampires. But after taking the promise he made he only drinks the blood of sardines which can't fully power him to his full strength. But just because he isn't at full power doesn't mean he still isn't powerful.

Demon: Next he has is his Tyrant form or him at full power. Which is known to be one of the most powerful beings in the Disgaea world. In this he is more smarter, faster, stronger, and as more durable. He is also known to just bring fear to his enemies by just looking at him.

Silver: Next one he has is his Tyrant Flunghode but we'll talk about that later. Right now we have to talk about a bit more about him. Valvatorez is known to be faster then light in his Half powered form able to dodge attack by people like the great fear. The great fear was made by the being known as God...yes...the God. He made the great fear to consume any planet with to much Malice on it. And valvatorez is fats enough to keep with him.

Demon: He's is also strong enough to fight against it. The Great Fear is strong enough to easily destroy a planet. Earth can take up to 17,00, Nuclear Warheads at once. This means he can be as strong as that many nuclear warheads. and that's just his base form. And by Durability he is durable. He tanked planet destroying hits by the great fear. Attacks from the Netherworld President, The ruler of earth, able to go against the Interglatical console which controls the universe and its way of life. Survived shots from lasers, can be impaled multiple times, can be I the sun unlike regular vampires as well, and even tanked blast from a bio organic weapon made to take over earth as mere hits.

Silver: And when it comes to Intelligence he smart when it comes to morals and fighting in general but when it comes to everyday conversations he can be pretty Gullible. Like how he was convince he didn't exist by a high school girl who dined to be dead and to be convinced him all of life right now was just her dream and he believed her. But after a short while he soon believe this world and his life wasn't a dream anymore. He can also be easily tricked by Warden Axel which is one of the weakest and most pussy like characters in the game. He was tricked that he died multiple times and was tricked into believing they were allies.

Demon: But the best thing he has here is his three ultimate attacks. These attacks you get can be given based on a certain for that characters. The first move you have with Valvatorez is called Impaler Prince which makes him turn into a army of bats attacking his enemy into the sky then turning into a giant set of Vampire teeth chewing down onto his enemies. doing this he can slowly drain his enemies life a little and regain little of his. Second one he has is called the Bloody Hole which makes him summon a miniature black hole which sucks nearby enemies bringing them into a dark world.

Silver: And his strongest ultimate is Called The Tyrant Flunghode which is a giant fuck you to all his close by enemies which lets him transform into a mighty dragon causing invulnerability flight and he can even disintegrate monster and giants body with a simple roar. He can also destroy rock with it also but it takes looks of mana to use this even once so he has to be careful when using this.

Ultimate moves:

•Impaler Prince

•Bloody Hole

•Tyrant Flunghode

Demon: But he also have Armor and Weapons in his vast arsenal. But with Role Playing games rules he can only have one weapon and three pieces of armor and these three is what we found to be the best ones he can have. He has two Blood Rings which increases his Defense, Resistance, and attack power Immensely! And he holds a Imperial Cloak which mostly just increase his Defense. Then he hold the Dragon blade which increases his speed and attack for quick strikes and easily taking out his opponents.

Armor:

Blood Rings:

+239 Speed

+185 Resistance

+1000 Hp

+367 Defense

Imperial Cloak:

+1500 Defense

Dragon Blade:

+253 Attack

+198 Movement speed

+210 Speed

Silver: He has amazing feats. Like we said he defeated the Great Fear which was a creation of God and has the strength to destroy Earth. He overthrew the Netherworld Government and defeated the 63rd President as well. He also can defeat the A Virus. The A Virus is a disease in the game where anyone affected by it and will turn everyone to a Warden Axel. And he stopped from being affected by it from sheer Willpower itself. Even when the cure was shown to him he didn't take it meaning he still has the virus in him but it cant take affect cause of sheer willpower. He tanked Blast from bio weapon made to take over Earth. And he's also shown to be different then other vampires. You see in The Disgaea world Vampire rules don't fully work in it. He shown he can be in churches, enter houses without being welcome, can be in the sun at anytime and can handle holy like things since he's been attacked and damaged by angels and holy weapons. He fought and defeated aliens and cyborgs. Took Plasmic type weapons head on and shown to even be on the moon with any protection. And he shown he can live off of sardine blood instead of human blood giving him half his full strength.

Feats:

*Defeated the Great Fear*

*Defeated the A Virus infection by just sheer Willpower*

*Took over Netherworld Government*

*Defeated the 63rd Netherworld President

*Doesn't follow normal vampire law*

*Tanked Blast from earth destroying blast*

Silver: you know I wonder how does this scrawny little guy gets so powerful! What the fuck is this guys secret!?

Demon: Well you might not believe me but Valvatorez secret to his power in his own word are...

Valvatorez: SARDINES!

Silver: Wait...what!? You saying that fish pacifically Sardines is the source to his awesome power!?

Demon: well to him yes. in the game it is saying it's the second best blood source next to a human blood. he said that anyone who does it can become as strong.

Silver: Woah...we'll be right back everyone after a few minutes. We are going to the fish market! *Grabs and drags Demon*

Demon: Wait wh-AH!

(A few hours later)

Silver: *Drops the Sardines* Okay we're back.

Demon: With a year supply of sardines...*groans*

Silver: Okay now lets finish up Valvatorez! *chewing a Sardine*

Demon: As we were saying before we left he also have many weaknesses. He keeps promises from anyone even his own enemies at times and will keep them to his grave. Some of these promises has handicapped him in the game like his don't drink human blood promise. He's incredibly gullible at the worst times in the game and by the worst of people. And he was one of the people who will Lose MP or Magic Points the fastest in a fight.

Weaknesses:

*Gullible*

*Will lose MP the fastest*

*He's only at half power without drinking human blood*

Silver: But who cares about those two weaknesses when you have the strength to take down the power of a god made weapon? Valvatorez is still one of the most powerful characters in the Disgaea world!

Valvatorez:I'll Show you the power of a true demon!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Now let's go back to a simpler time...a time of when fear meant something. When you feared the unknown. And the monster of the night roamed and ruled controlled by the harsh monster known as Dracula. But he was soon defeated by the hero known as Simon Belmont but after that we were introduced to his son...the son of the king of darkness and famous Vampire hunter himself from Castlevania..Alucard.

Alucard: The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for, good men to do nothing.

Alucard

Age: Believed to be 600

Weight: ?

Height: Believed to be 6'0

Gender: Male

Species: Vampire

Birthplace: ?

Occupation: Vampire Hunter

Silver: Alucard made his first appeance as a supporting character in the game Castlevania 3: Dracula's curse. But cause of how popular he became he was made into a protagonist in the Castlevania game Symphony of the Night. Due to his mother Lisa death by being burned on a cross for having a vampire son and it being the son of Dreacula he became angry at humanity but because of his mom he grew to not hate them and drawed arms against his father and worked along side the Belmont Clan to defeat him.

Demon: But then the game developers decided to change his story and chareacter in Castlevania Lord of Shadows - Mirror of fate as being actually known as Trevor Belmont, a guy who was transformed into Vampire after his death by his own father Dracula. But we can't just talk about his back story so let's get to everything else. He has superhuman abilities! He has super human durability being able to survive lightning strike and hellfire attack without his own armor. He has mild regeneration meaning he can retach certain body parts like eyes and noses, ears. He has super human speed which can let him strike 35 times in a mere second. And he have supersonic travel speed. And his lifting abilities of a Class 10+ and a striking strength of a Class KJ

Super human abilities:

Superhuman Strength

*Lifting Strength: Class 10+*

*Striking Strength: Class KJ*

Superhuman Speed  
*Can Strike 35 times in a second without the use of the Fist of Tulkas.

*travel Speed: Supersonic+

Superhuman Durability  
*Has high-low regeneration (meaning he can reattach certain body parts like ears, toes, fingers, etc.).*

*Can survive lightning strikes and hellfire attacks without*

Silver: Not to count his amazing morph and gaming abilities. He has e Wolf Morph letting him turn into a Wolf increasing his speed and granting him the Wolf charge ability. His Bat Morph let's him turn into a Bat letting him have flight and the winged smash. He also the mist making him a dangerous mist being indestructible and able to poison his enemies. He has a triple jump making Luigi look likes push over in jumping making him go three times higher thanks to his Gravity boots and lepa stones. And he immune to holy like weapons and water unlike normal vampires.

Abilitie:

*Wolf Morph: Morphs Alucard into a wolf, granting him greater speed and the Wolf Charge ability.*

*Bat Morph: Morphs Alucard into a bat, giving him prolonged flight and the Wing Smash.*

*Mist Morph: Morphs Alucard into a poisonous mist, making him intangible and poisoning others around him.*

*Triple Jump: Alucard can jump 3 times consecutively due to his use of the Gravity Boots and Leap Stone.*

*Is immune to holy items (something that would harm normal vampires) and water (due to his use of the Holy Symbol).*

Demon: and he has a shit load of weapons and by a shit load...we actually mean a fucking lot of weapons! He has the Alucard Sword which can let him teleport behind him his enemies and attack repeatedly. The Alucard shield is which is when equipped with the Alucard Mail and Alucard Sword his power is increased. The Alucard Mail is reducing his chances in getting flinches. His Twilight Cloak where he gets fire, ice, dark powers and his 100 HP points. Dragon Helmet which is able to Frighten enemies and lowers their defenses.

Silver: He has the Alucard spear which lewlewts him shoot out lasers. And he has pieces of Vlad with him like the Ring, Tooth , Heart, Rib and Eye of Vlad. The Murasama blade which let's him drains human blood like a vampire. Even though i love these weapons and theres many of them i'll love to talk about but we're on a time limit and we will be using mainly ESE. Damn...I wish we can use them all!

Weapons:

Alucard Sword  
Stats  
Attribute: Cut  
Attack +60  
Can teleport Alucard behind enemies and slash them repeatedly in the back, being completely invulnerable in this state.  
When equipped with Alucard Shield and Alucard Mail, All Stats +5 and All Affinity +3.

Alucard Shield  
Stats  
+Increases ammunition when it blocks projectiles.  
+Stamina +15  
+Defense + 12  
+When equipped with Alucard Sword and Alucard Mail, All Stats +5 and All Affinity +3.  
+When Shield Rod spell is placed, 255 damage is dealt on contact and the effect has an 80 second limit (time will be drained if the +shield is held up).  
+Strong defense against all types of attacks.  
+Recovers 8 HP, 1 ammunition, and grants 3 seconds of invulnerability when in the Shield Rod state.  
+Shield Rod state can be cancelled if MP reaches 0.

Alucard Mail  
Stats  
+Reduces flinching to attacks.  
+Attribute: Fire +10, Ice +10, Lightning +10  
+Defense +24  
+Health Points +30  
+Magic Points +12  
+Mind +8  
+When equipped with Alucard Sword and Alucard Shield, All Stats +5 and All Affinity +3.

Twilight Cloak (Black Cloak or Midnight Mantle)

Stats  
Fire +15  
Ice +15  
Dark +10  
Health Points +100  
Magic Points +13  
Defense +18  
Luck +8  
Intelligence +2  
Constitution +10

Necklace of J  
Stats  
Defense +5

Dragon Helm

Stats  
Frightens enemies and lowers their defense.  
Attack +4  
Defense +8  
Health Points +6  
Strength +4

Alucard Spear  
Stats  
+Attribute: Cut  
+Attack +35  
+Can shoot lasers.

Ring of Vlad  
+10 intellect

Heart of Vlad  
+Immune to curses.

Rib of Vlad  
+10 Constitution.

Tooth of Vlad  
+10 Strength

Eye of Vlad  
+10 Luck

Muramasa  
+This drains enemies blood. Kinda like a vampire.  
Stats  
+Attribute: Curse  
Attack -5  
Defense -5  
+Can increase both stats through blood drainage.  
+Constant Dark Metamorphosis effect.

Demon: he has amazing feats. He has taken down the legions of Dracula Forces. He has gotten over the wiles of a Succubus which are known for sedusing and control man. He has taken down the great entity of Death once to. He defeated at the great Orlox or better known as Nosferatu and and defeated Galamoth which has almost taken down e whole Dracula army for his own control. And went through his father regular castle. And his insane infested castle to. He also slew his Father which is the prince of Darkness Dracula twice.

Feats  
*Constantly destroys legions of Dracula's forces.*  
*Saw right through the wiles of a Succubus.*  
*Overpowered the entity of Death.*  
*Killed Count Orlox, or better known as Noseferatu.*  
*Defeated Galamoth, who was trying to take over Dracula's army.*  
*Fought his way through his Father's normal and inverted castle.*  
*Slew his Father Count Dracula, the Prince of Darkness, twice.*

Silver: But he does have a few weaknesses in the game he has shown to be one of the worse long range weapons. Also he appeared to be cocky and thinks he's the best. And he has shown he can be defeated and has to follow the laws of the vampire like only being around at night need human blood to be fully powerful and sleeps in a coffin.

Weaknesses:

*worse Long-Ranged game*

*Cocky*

*has to follow the law of vampires*

Demon: but he has shown time and time again he will do what he needs to do to defeat his father one way or another...there's a reason he known as the vampire hunter.

Alucard: *defeated Dracula standing over him* Goodbye Father...

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: Okay the combatant are set let's settle this once and for all!

Silver: Its time for a Vampire Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

(At Dracula Castle during the night time)

Valvatorez: *on top of a mountain having his eyes close* Hmmm...something about is castle seems...off.

*A lone Prinny walks behind him saluting him*

Prinny: Lord Valvatorez Dood! We have message from the scouts in the castle Dood! Theirs a person in there defeating our people Dood!

Valvatorez: My suspicions is correct... Ill go and check it out!

*He jumps into the front door walking in surprised seeing a mage fly pass him*

Alucard: hmph...if you want to take over this castle better give a better fight then this. *looks up and sees Valvatorez in front of him*

Valvatorez: You must be the ruler of this castle.

Alucard: Yes...and you're trespassing...leave.

Valvatorez: I cant do that I need this if I need to take over the Regime.

Alucard: then you sealed your fate!

*FIGHT*

Valvatorez: *draws the Dragon blade and charges*

Alucard: *Draws the Alucard sword and swings*

*Their blades collide pushing each other back and forth to get the upper hand*

Alucard: *Pushes him back throwing a fire ball at Valvatorez*

Valvatorez: *Quickly dodges it and runs close to Alucard lifting him up in the air then forming into Giant Vampire fangs*

Alucard: *With wide eyes* What!?

*The fangs chomped down on him damaging him a little but healing Valvatorez a bit*

Valvatorez: *Reappears again* That was easier then expe- *Was Grabbed by the neck the neck by Alucard throwing him back*

Valvatorez: *goes right through the wall landing into the court yard*

Alucard: *Uses the Werewolf morph and charges at Valvatorez doing a chain based attack*

Valvatorez: *Gets hit back lifting his hands up*

Alucard: *Jumps right at him showing his fangs*

Valvatorez: Lets the darkness consume you *Whispers summon a giant black hole dragging Alucard in*

Alucard: *Changes into his Bat Morph trying to escape but finally getting sucked in*

Valvatorez: *His left blinks red while alucard is in it*

Alucard: Where...im I? *Was cut in the arm by a red spike* what!? *multiple appear attack him from all angles*

*On the outside the red spikes appear outside the Black orb exploding a shooting Alucard out*

Alucard: How...what makes this Vampire...so strong?! *is Kneeling on the ground*

Valvatorez: I'll tell you the secret to my immense power...

*Dramatic music starts to play*

Alucard: *Think* What...what could be doing?

Valvatorez: *Closes his eyes and smiles for a few seconds then quickly opens them hitting his cape yelling* SARDINES!

*The music stop only having a gust of wind and utter silence from them*

Alucard: Sar...dines? *Slowly gets up*

Valvatorez: Oh yes! they are mighty delicious al-*Was grabbed by the neck by Alucard and thrown back*

Alucard: Then it seems I can take you on then if you're powered by that! *Smiles drawing his Murasama then turns into His Mist morph*

Valvatorez: *Raises a brow coughing from the mist* What!? *Widen eyes*

Alucard: Soon the mist will poison your whole body slowly kill-

Valvatorez: *Gets up with a smirk almost looking unaffected*

Alucard: *Widen eyes* How!?

Valvatorez: With sheer will power and strength of the Sardines this little mist will not stop me!

Alucard: *Grits his teeth using Murasama slashing his left side*

Valvatorez: *Grabs his left side holding up the Dragon Blade*

Alucard: *Goes for the right side*

Valvatorez: *Deflected it hitting Alucard* Got you now!

Alucard: *Groans* AH! *The mist disappears showing just Alucard and Valvatorez*

*They both slowly get to each other clashing blades*

Alucard: *Swings downward*

Valvatorez: *Uses the Dragon Blade to hold it back pushing Alucard breathing heavily*

Alucard: *Summons rows of fire hitting Valvatorez at once*

*Shows a small dust cloud and ashes making him smirk*

Alucard: *slowly turns around then seeing bats flying past him* Huh!? *Turns around*

Valvatorez: Vile demon! Follow my order and present you vile selves!

*He turns into a giant dragon beast activating the Tyrant Flunghode*

Alucard: *Steps back shocked*

*It roars crumbling the enitre area into nothing*

Alucard: *Tries to fight back* No!...i wont...

*It roars louder finally dinsintagrating Alucard into nothing*

Valvatorez: *Comes back down into his vampire form laying down heavily breathing* Been awhile since i had this kind of a work out.

*KO*

(On the left shows Valvatorez commanding his fighters for the next fight in the castle. On the left Shows Alucards ashes being sweeped by a Prinny)

Silver: Well here comes the hate from the Castlevania fanbase.

Demon: Well lets explain why Valvatorez wins this fight. Yes Alucard had the advantage in weaponry and magicical spells but thats not something new to Valvatorez. Most part of the game is being outgunned and outnumbered so he has learned how to handle people with that kind of advantage. And he's shown to be much more durable as well. He survived a powerful being known as the Great Fear which has the firepower to destroy the earth with ease. And the Great Fear was created by god in that game to do it and Valvatoresz did it in his weakened state. yes he had help but he has defeated his allies before and shown to be the most powerful and destructive in the group.

Silver: Hell even Alucard morphs couldn't keep him down since he has faced bigger thing like fusioned monster and gilaths. he even fought aliens cyclops Behemoths with mechinacal plasma cannons on their arms. And the mist form isn't going to help. Like we siad he has shaken off diseases before like the A Virus was still in him the whole time during the game and hasen't affected since his pure will power stopped him from being taken over. Also The Tyrant Flunghode is known to be invincable and shown to distagrate monster bodeis with a simple roar. Alucard no matter what he has on isn't going to get passed that much power!

Demon: It seemd The Vampire Hunter finally got Hunted.

Silver: The Winner is Valvatorez!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: Next time on Death Battle!

*BRAINZ! IM GOING TO EAT YOUR BABIES WOO HOO!*


End file.
